


at home (is where i feel your love)

by sftcti



Series: jaemin's little family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DID I MENTION YUKHEI HAVING A 9 TO 5 JOB, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, No Plot/Plotless, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tags Are Hard, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, fluff is dangerous, im gonna get diabetes, im watering luyu's dry ass tags lol, kiddie jaemin im soft holy shit, lucas is 2 years younger than yuta lets pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sftcti/pseuds/sftcti
Summary: wong yukhei loves yuta and jaemin very much.





	at home (is where i feel your love)

**Author's Note:**

> im shit at titles
> 
> anyways dama dis one's for u

 

> **yu-da hottest**
> 
> babe.
> 
>  
> 
> when r u cmmg back :(
> 
>  
> 
> jaemin and i missed you
> 
>  
> 
> wong yukhei!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ** yuta's husband **
> 
> omw
> 
>  
> 
> just doing some business in the bathroom
> 
>  
> 
> lol haha
> 
>  
> 
> ur not mad are u

* * *

 

 

it's 10:43 p.m. and yukhei is ready to collapse into a pool of a tired nothingness and sleep for an eternity. he may have exaggerated a lot, but it's true, wong yukhei is _really_ tired. so tired he could doze off on the steering wheel and-

 

" _shit_ ," he whispered to himself as he tried to refresh his body. shaking his head, arms, and legs, yukhei thinks he looks like an octopus, a great looking one of course, and won't look as good if he did get himself into an accident, and he doesn't like to see yuta and jaemin all upset. so, he slapped his face, twice, maybe even three times, yukhei is smart but at times like this his brain doesn't actually work therefore he forgot how to count. and _voilà_ he feels like running a 10 km marathon, while carrying jaemin _and_ yuta on his back.

 

 _ok_ , when he thinks about it, maybe not. but he'd still run that marathon.

 

it's only a few minutes later before he reached their home, and god yukhei just wants to cuddle his husband in a blanket burrito. it's around 11:03 p.m. now, and yukhei assumes that jaemin is sleeping. and he was right, jaemin is sleeping in their bedroom, curled up besides yuta, who's so engrossed in his book he didn't even realise his beloved was home. or maybe he knows yukhei is home, but is currently very pissed at him. the thought of not cuddling tonight makes cold sweat trickle down his neck. 

 

but those thoughts melted away as yuta gave him the warmest and the most beautiful smile yukhei had ever seen. he feels like he's 19 again, making out on a couch with a platinum haired 21 year old nakamoto yuta. yeah, it doesn't sound as romantic but yukhei liked how he spent his times with yuta, well, _making out_.

 

"he-" "are you mad at me?"

 

was the first thing he blurted out, making yuta giggle slowly into his palms, trying to not wake up the sleeping jaemin. it's a shame though, yukhei would've loved to see how cute yuta's lips curl up when he giggles. 

 

"why should i be?"

 

"w-well, i was pretty darn late, and i was supposed to spend time with you and nana today but....."

 

"i was _kind of_ mad," he continued after a small chuckle," but nana here is angrier than i am," yuta whispered, stroking the child's head so lovingly it made yukhei's heart ache.

 

"you've got some explaining to do to nana tomorrow," yukhei grinned, leaning in to kiss the boy's forehead with so much love. "don't i deserve a kiss too? i've waited for you although i have a morning shift at the flower shop tomorrow," yuta pouted, crossing his hands playfully just to tease yukhei, and yukhei sweared he heard his heart skip a beat. and so yukhei did kissed yuta. yuta's kisses are yukhei's drugs, he can't get enough of it. they had kissed for 9 years, so many different kisses, and yet yukhei could never get bored of it, kissing yuta.

 

"i love you, yuta,"

 

"and i love you, yukhei. also, go and take a shower. you stinky," 

* * *

 

 

> "yuta, shouldn't we start making jaemin sleep on his own now? he's 4"
> 
>  
> 
> "well, another night or two won't hurt right?"
> 
>  
> 
> "yeah, you're right,"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
